1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dirt tool (a spade or a shovel or a post hole digger which classically has two extended handles, and like dirt tools, etc.), each dirt tool manipulated by the human user by hand, for digging in dirt by hand with the tool, and more particularly to one in which there are at least three (3), different, side edges outwardly-directed, either on both sides as described and illustrated or only on one side, and all of those dirt tools are within the inventive concept herein disclosed. Thus, at least the three (3), operative, outwardly-directed, side edges, preferably continual or continuous, namely, a penetrating chamfer, a slicing edge and a chopping chamfer, preferably at at least two different angles and sizes, preferably three (3) different sizes, either on one side or on both sides as illustrated. Thus, at least two, outwardly-directed, side edges are chamfer, and between them ideally there is a slicing edge, with, for example, a relatively small, entry surface in the beginning.
All, or mostly all, is disclosed at different importance levels in the present invention, along with the three side angles and the exemplary sizes of the three operative sides, and the exemplary size of the entry bottom, etc., among other innovative structural features found in the present invention.
Thus the phrase “dirt tool” as used herein also includes a spade, a shovel, a post hole digger, and like dirt tool, etc., working in dirt and held by hand, through which dirt one must dig to do useful work.
2. Prior Art
As shown by the patentability search conducted herein, a spade or shovel working in and through dirt by hand, broadly speaking, is well known. But none noted have at least the three (3), operative, outwardly-directed, side edges, preferably continual or continuous, namely, a penetrating chamfer, a slicing edge and a chopping chamfer, preferably at at least two different angles and sizes, either on one side or on both sides. Thus, at least two, outwardly-directed, side edges are chamfer, and between them ideally there is a slicing edge, with, for example, a downwardly-directed, relatively small, entry surface in the beginning.
All, or mostly all, is disclosed at different importance levels in the present invention, along with the three side angles and the sizes of the three operative sides, and the size of the entry bottom, etc., among other innovative, structural features found in the present invention.